Table soccer games are generally known in the recreational games art. Such games usually involve manually operated players that simulate field hockey, soccer or the like. The game is usually played by two opposing persons who operate the players.
A plastic ball or sphere is employed in the game. The ball is put into play by dropping the ball into the device shown in FIG. 1, labeled "PRIOR ART" (hereafter "prior ball cup"). The prior ball cup was secured to the side wall of the table game by dispensing screws through holes located on its flange. Although the prior ball cup transferred the ball into play, it has several drawbacks.
One major drawback of the prior cup is that it is cumbersome. To install the prior cup, three or more screws are necessary to secure the cup to the table game. Screws may be lost or misplaced during transportation of the unassembled game table, causing customer frustration and dissatisfaction. The consumer or manufacturer may also have to drill pilot holes for the screws.
The prior ball cup is also cumbersome, due to the inability to efficiently package a table with an installed ball cup. If the cup were to be installed by the manufacturer, a wider box would be necessary to accommodate the secured ball cup, as that cup would project from the side of the table.
Another major drawback of the prior ball cup is that it is aesthetically unappealing. The heads of the screws are in plain view and the flange covers only 180.degree.. In addition, the circular cutout portion of the table wall through which the ball passes to reach the table surface is open to view. The hole or cutout is visually unappealing and appears unfinished because most table walls are constructed of veneer particle board.
The present invention solves the problems associated with the prior ball cups. The present invention also overcomes the drawbacks of the prior ball cups. These and other aspects of the invention are set forth below.